BATASAN
by Afung69
Summary: Saat manusia meragukan keputusan tuhan, anugerah yang dipertanyakan, takdir yang ditentang dan harapan yang yang terlampau besar. Apa yang terjadi dengan manusia itu, dan apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini jika tuhan sendiri malah berpaling dari dunia ciptaannya. Kekacawan kah atau malah sebuah kehancuran bagi dunia tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Saat manusia meragukan keputusan tuhan, anugerah yang dipertanyakan, takdir yang ditentang dan harapan yang yang terlampau besar. Apa yang terjadi dengan manusia itu, dan apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini jika tuhan sendiri malah berpaling dari dunia ciptaannya. Kekacawan kah atau malah sebuah kehancuran bagi dunia tersebut.

Naruto adalah mutlak milik masashi kishimoto.

Dan high school dxd tetep milik sang pemilik.  
>-o0o-<br>''Kenapa bukan aku, kenapa harus kalian yang  
>bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu<br>dengan baik.  
>kekuatan luar biasa yang diberikan 'Tuhan' dengan<br>tujuan untuk melindungi umat manusia yang malah  
>kalian gunakan untuk hal sebaliknya.<br>Iri, yah aku memang begitu iri melihat kalian,  
>melihat keistimewaan kalian, melihat kekuatan<br>kalian, dan melihat senjata mengerihkan yang  
>disebut saccret gear's, senjata yang bahkan bisa<br>membunuh tuhan itu sendiri.  
>Tadinya aku berpikir apakah Tuhan begitu 'buta'<br>dan 'ceroboh' sehingga 'Dia' memberikan anugerah  
>istimewanya itu kepada kalian yang bahkan tidak<br>bisa memanpaatkannya dengan baik,  
>Kenapa bukan aku saja, dan, kenapa harus kalian,<br>jika saja senjata senjata itu aku miliki pastilah  
>tou-sanku masih hidup, kaa-sanku masih bisa<br>memberikanku senyum hangatnya dan aku bisa  
>hidup dengan normal,<br>Tapi yahhh, itu hanyalah masalalu, masalalu yang  
>membuatku bisa sampai sekarang, masalalu yang<br>memberikan pengalaman yang berharga bagiku,  
>masalalu yang memberikanku kekuatan,<br>Setelah Kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku  
>mendapatkan sebuah pakta mengejutkan yang<br>meruntuhkan semua opiniku tadi, opini bahwa  
>Tuhan begitu ceroboh sehingga memberikan<br>senjata itu kepada kalian, pakta bahwa Tuhan  
>telah_<br>_MATI.  
>Hahahahaaa, kalian tau, setelah mengetahui pakta<br>bahwa Tuhan telah mati, aku...  
>...anggap saja aku menjadi gila,<p>

yah, gila, sebuah kata yang memiliki artian yang sangat negatif

Dan yah, Apakah kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa menganggap diriku sendiri gila?

Biar aku beritahu mengapa aku sendiri bisa mengatakan hal demikian,

alasannya karena suatu hal luar biasa yang aku inginkan, yaitu karena aku ingin...

...menjadi Tuhan.

Yah, hanya menjadi 'Tuhan',sebuah ambisi besar yang memerlukan banyak pengorbanan,

Bahkan kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana seorang manusia 'biasa' sepertku bisa berpikir sedalam itu bukan.

Jawabannya adalah karena aku sudah memiliki sebuah rencana yang sudah ku susun dengan sangat rapi, sehingga persentasi keberhasilan ambisiku ini hampir mencapai kata sem_pur_na.

Kalian tahu bagaimana caraku agar bisa menjadi tuhan,

Aku akan menjadi tuhan dengan caraku sendiri, yaitu dengan cara mengumpulkan semua jenis saccret gear's didunia ini terutama saccret gear's longius,

Tapi pertama tama aku butuh seseorang yang dapat ku jadikan sebagai_

_sebuah alat.''

ZLEBBbb

ZRASSss

Akhir pemuda itu sambil mencabut bilah tajam pedangnya dari dada seseorang.

TBC..

fic pertama, semoga reader gak pada muntah ditempat….


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurasa pekerjaan kita disini sudah selesai Haku, ayo kita pergi"

•

Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.

dan  
>High Shool dxd tetap bukan milik Saya.<p>

•  
><em>'Darah, darah dan darah, itulah yang hampir aku lihat setiap harinya,<em>

_tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah resiko yang harus kuambil, menjadi 'alat' untuk Tuanku, alat yang harus berguna untuk mencapai keinginannya._

_Keinginan untuk merombak kembali tatanan dunia yang mulai kacau ini, dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan._

_sebenarnya beliau tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun kepadaku, hal ini kulakukan murni karena keinginanku sendiri, agar kehidupanku didunia ini bisa lebih berguna.'_

"Haku, bagaimana dengan perkembangan Siputih dan Simerah" ucap tuanku, yang masih tetap memakai jubah hitam legam yang mirip atau mungkin sama sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Dengan Suara yang sedikit memantul karena dinding-dinding tempat kami sekarang berada.

Tempat ini hanyalah sebuah Ruangan yang hanya sebesar tiga kali empat meter kurasa,

dinding-dinding dan langit-langit sampai lantainya pun hanya dihiasi dengan warna putih,

yang terlihat disini hanya warna putih tanpa hiasan yang lainnya kecuali sebuah kursi dan meja kerja yang dipakainya untuk membaca buku-buku miliknya ,

oh ya, jangan lupakan sebuah lemari kayu tua sederhana yang isinya akupun tidak tau.

"Hakaryouku sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai kekuatan terpuncaknya, sedangkan sekeryutei masih berada jauh dibawah hakaryouku" timpalku.

Tuanku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja, sambil tetap membaca sebuah buku bercover pusaran Air.

"Lalu bagai mana menurutmu dengan 'Bunga-bunga' kita yang lainnya, apakah sudah siap untuk dipetik." Sambung tuanku.

"menurut laporan Akatsuki, ada beberapa pemegang saccrad gears twitch critical yang sudah mencapai mode balance breaker.

akan tetapi para pemegang Longius seperti biasanya sangat sulit untuk mengawasi mereka."

"hmm, lalu, bagaimana dengan ketiga Praksi, apa mereka sudah mulai mengendus keberadaan kita?" Tanya Tuanku, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"sepertinya belum Tuan." Balasku.

" dan ya, Akupun belum mau sampai rencana kita ini diketahui oleh mereka, setidaknya sampai 'Tou-san'ku kenyang." Potong tuanku, sambil memegang gagang Katananya, yang sudah beberapa kali kulihat mengeksekusi nyawa orang beruntung yang mendapatkan anugerah dari Tuhan.

"apakah masih ada yang mau kau sampaikan lagi, haku?" sambung tuanku.

Aku hanya mengelengkan kepala, yang mengisyaratkan bahawa tidak ada hal lain lagi yang harus kuampaikan.

"kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi."

"Ha'i." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badan.

Akan tetapi sebulum aku akau memegang kenop pintu, yang berpungsi sebagai portal menuju dunia luar, aku masih sempat mendengar pesan dari tuanku.

"oh ya, jangan sampai lengah, tetap awasi Uchiha Itachi, dia terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi."

Yang hanya kurespon dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Setelah kepergian gadis itu, sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah pria pirang yang masih tetap duduk manis dikursinya.

"kurasa keinginanmu sebentar lagi akan terkabul, Tou-san" gumam pria itu, sambil memegang gagang katananya.

#

#

#

_..BATASAN.._

#

#

#

_K LINTINGGGgggg..._

"kenapa kau terlambat, Sasori-Dana." Ucap seorang pria pirang dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"kenapa kita harus berkumpul ditempat bau seperti ini, Haku?" eluh seorang pria yang baru datang tersebut, tanpa menanggapi ucapan orang berambut pirang yang pertama kali berbicara sejak ia muncul.

"memangnya kau masih bisa mencum bau, un?" balas pria pirang yang petama kali berbicara tersebut yang sepertinya bermaksud menyindir.

yang kita sebut saja Deidara, adalah pemilik tempat ini dengan gigi bergemelutuk dan sudut siku-siku didahinya.

"tidak biasanya kau terlambat, Sasori." Ucap Kisame salah satu orang ditempat ini.

"kalian tau, mata-mataku didunia bawah menghilang tanpa jejak, kurasa para mao yang melakukannya." Ucap sasori, yang sudah duduk manis dikursinya.

Diruangan ini sama seperti ruang rapat pada umumnya, dengan sebuah meja panjang yang dikelilingi sepuluh kursi yang membentuk hurup 'U' yang semuanya sudah terisi.

"Kabuto maksudmu?" tanya Pein, orang yang duduk dideretan kursi paling belakang.

"hmm, dia adalah mata-mata terbaikku, untuk saat ini." jawab Sasori.

"ck, aku tidak peduli kepadamu ataupun simata empat itu, saat ini yang aku pedulikan hanya kapan rapat ini selesai.

Haku ayo cepat mulai, agar aku bisa cepat pulang dari sini." kata Hidan, orang yang duduk dikursi kedua dari depan.

"hm." gumam haku.

"karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap Haku, yang direspon dengan anggukan kepala oleh semua yang hadir disana.

"baiklah, Zetsu, Tobi bagaimana dengan para pemegang saccrad gears, apakah ada yang siap untuk diekstraksi?" tanya Haku.

"yah ada beberapa pemilik saccrad gears yang sudah berkembang ketahap selanjutnya, sedangkan yang sudah mencapai balance breaker hanya ada lima.

dua orang di Inggris, dan di China hanya ada satu orang pemilik secard giers yang sudah mencapai mode balance brieker dan saat ini belum diketahui oleh ketiga praksi, karena kemampuannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok." Jelas zetsu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya haku lagi.

"Yang lainnya kebanyakan sudah mulai direkrut oleh praksi iblis, dan para pemegang longius seperti biasa, sangat sulit untuk mengawasi mereka,

karena kebanyakan dari mereka sudah bergabung dengan kelompok kelompok didunia bawah.

Oh ya, tobi bilang pemegang dimension lost minggu kemarin ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, jelaskan Tobi." Perintah zetsu kepada orang dengan topeng spiral berwarna orange disisi meja yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Baik senpai." Ucap Tobi orang yang dimaksud tadi.

"Kemarin saat aku baru pulang dari taman aku terpikirkan untuk memeriksa para pemegang saccard gears,

lalu aku terus memeriksa satu persatu mereka dan saat aku memeriksa pemegang dimendion lost dia sudah mati,

dengan luka tusuk dijantungnya, dan lagi dimensi yang dibuatnya sudah dalam keadaan tidak stabil dan siap untuk hancur, jadi tobi tidak sempat mencari bukti siapa yang sudah membunuhnya." Terang tobi, dengan nada anak-anaknya.

"Dasar pengecut, un." Cibir Deidara.

"Apa maksud senpai mengatakan itu, Tobi hanya menyelamatkan diri daripada nanti ikut hancur, weee," ucap Tobi, dengan-sepertinya-menjulurkan lidah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pemegang dimension lost sudah berpindah tangan, lanjut ke bagian penangkapan, Sasori, Deidara kalian pergi ke China.

tangkap pemegang saccard giers disana.

Pein, Konan dan Itachi, Kisame kalian pergi keInggris, dan tangkap dua lainnya.

Tobi kau ikut dengan Sasori dan Deidara berikan semua informasi yang kau ketahui tentang pemegang saccard gears disana kepada mereka, dan Zetsu pergilah ke Inggris berikan informasi kepada mereka berempat.

jika tugas kalian berdua tidak dibutuhkan lagi disana segera pergi, dan langsung awasi lagi pemegang seccard giers lainnya,

Dan untuk kalian berdua, Kakuzu Hidan, besok akan ada penyelundupan berlian dari Afrika ke New York, tugas kalian adalah rampok mereka dipelabuhan New york dan berhati-hatilah ada kemungkinan besar mereka mengikat kontrak dengan Iblis,

dan ingat jangan terlalu mencolok, Kaicho tidak ingin tiga praksi sampai tahu rencananya. Kalian mengerti?" Instruksi Haku kepada seluruh anggota Akatsuki disana, yang hanya mengangukan kepala secara serempak.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita kali ini sudah selesai, setelah semua tugas kalian berhasil, langsung datang ke markas pusat, kita langsung lakukan pengekstraksian." Ucap Haku dan setelah itu satu persatu orang disana menghilang.

termasuk Haku, dan hanya menyisakan Deidara seorang.

"Huh, tempatku jadi berantakan lagi, un."

#

#  
>TBC<p> 


End file.
